


Idle Hands Make Great Distractions

by Fuffywumple



Category: Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator Dark Fate
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Cunnilingus, Cyborg assistance sex, F/F, I'm a prude why did I write this, I'm out of tags oops, Idk what that means but it sounds cool right, Light Smut, Porn with half of a plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuffywumple/pseuds/Fuffywumple
Summary: Stuck stranded, waiting for backup to arrive, Grace and Dani get up to some mischief in an attempt to distract Grace from the pains of being newly augmented.Any similarities between this fic and others in the tag are purely coincidental. I don't read the tag that much so I'm out of touch on what is posted.This work has been proofread by AO3 user 'natashaseyebrows'
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Idle Hands Make Great Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy party people. First of all I have no idea why I wrote this because I'm both a prude and a virgin. As a joke I said after I turned 18 I would post a smut but then I really didn't think it through. Anyway, this is my first time writing smut so it's probably not that great.
> 
> Thanks again to 'natashaseyebrows' for proofreading this work.

Grace Harper could feel _ everything _ , including but not limited to: the stale air weighting itself down on her skin, the flapping of a fly's wings exactly 2.3678331 meters away, and the small whistles of breath leaving Daniella Ramos' nose.

She pretended the feeling of each and every molecule of wood dust sprinkling down from the shed roof, and on to her hair wasn't driving her absolutely insane. 

Her and the commander had been hiding out in a bunker-like shed for the past four days after a scouting mission went south. They had gotten separated from their squadron during a REV-7 ambush, and had been weathering periodic storms and Terminator patrols.

Across the small shed, Dani sat down in an old wooden chair, bouncing her knee at a rapid pace. That normally wouldn't have bothered Grace, but the movement was causing the faintest of creaking noises from the ancient furniture, a noise so quiet that any average person wouldn't be able to hear it. But Grace was no average person, not anymore.

Not after multiple fatal injuries in battle that forced her, bleeding out in the field, to make the decision that no person should have to make: becoming an augment. The doctors threw her on to a table, then ripped her body open. They tore out her liver, her kidneys, her heart, then the uterus and everything until all was left was her stomach, and intestines. She wouldn't need any of those anymore. The only thing that was keeping her alive now was cold, dead machinery. The extraneous organs were just taking up space in her body that was needed for the metal and wires, which was her only life source. Disrupt her augments, or remove the thorium microreactor, and she was dead on the spot.

That wasn't even the worst part. The augmentation was meant to retune someone so that they could be primed for close combat with a Terminator. At first that seemed like an advantage. Increased speed, strength, with a built in HUD, and improved reflexes, but it was anything but an advantage. With all the perks came setbacks. Extreme sensitivity to all kinds of sensory inputs, especially sight and sound, frequent metabolic crashes, random aches and pains, and a whole other list of concerning health problems Grace was only beginning to experience.

"Can you  _ stop that _ ?" Grace said, breaking what would be a total silence, if it wasn't for the heightened senses. Dani jerked her head up, looking at Grace, her knee froze mid-bounce.

"Sorry." Dani said.

Grace wiped her face, trying to redirect her body's focus to a controlled stimulus. The room around her was spinning, each and every movement that Grace made, created a pain in another part of her body. When she moved her hands back to her sides, Grace noticed that Dani was still looking at her from across the room.

Dani tilted her head, "How bad?"

"Bad."

The sigh from Dani's nose sounded as though it was the engine of a HK hovering right in front of Grace. She rubbed her face again as Dani spoke, "I'm sorry, Grace. The rescue team should be here by tomorrow. We'll get you what you need."

Grace groaned. Tomorrow was too long. They had been stuck in this shelter for the past 3 days, peeing in buckets and having to go on short missions to get supplies. There was nothing Grace wanted more than her augment meds, a proper bed, and-

"Grace, are you listening?"

Flicking her eyes up to look at Dani caused Grace's whole skull to burn, "Huh?"

Dani shook her head, “Don’t worry about it.” The disappointment in her voice made Grace’s throat ache. Or maybe it was already aching? Shit, her whole body had been on fire for at least an hour.

“Sorry, it’s just…” Grace tried to remember what she was going to say, “it’s just… I can’t feel my fingers, or my toes, and my head is screaming at me, I just-”

“ _ No te preocupes, Grace. _ ” Dani soothed.

But Grace found that the words were just falling out, “It’s just all this augment stuff. My whole body hurts, I can hear absolutely everything, I  _ know  _ everything, I mean…” Grace felt like she was running out of air. “Did you know that your voice when you speak Spanish is two decibels lower than when you speak English?”

Dani thought that over for a second, before addressing what the conversation was about, “I know. They said it’ll take weeks for you to get used to the stimuli. Some new augments even take over a month before they can control it.”

Grace grabbed on to her head, yanking at her hair, “But it’s  _ too much _ . I want it to stop.”

“Do you want me to help?” Dani asked, her voice almost a whisper.

A few deep breaths came from Grace before she could answer, “And how do you think you could do that?”

Across the room, Dani stood up, she stretched for a moment before locking her eyes on Grace. With deliberate movements, Dani crossed the distance between her and Grace in the shed. When she reached the chair that Grace was sitting in, she placed her hand on Grace's shoulder.

"Dani?" Grace shook her head, unsure.

The only response Grace got was Dani's lips on hers. For a moment, Grace wasn't sure how to reciprocate, but the moment she decided to return Dani's passion, she knew there was no going back. Grace's teeth scraped against Dani's, her tongue limp, as she wasn't sure what to do with it. The kiss wasn't the most sophisticated, but they could both feel the heat and power that came from it.

"This... is going to be complicated." Dani said, sliding herself on to Grace's knee.

"Don't I know it." Grace said. She looked at the woman sitting on her lap, with loose dreadlocks cascading down her shoulders, dirt rubbed on her cheek, and a bruise covering most of the left side of her face. Dani looked like shit, but Grace didn't care. The only thing she saw was her valiant, selfless commander.

“How long have you been waiting to do this?” Grace asked, lost in the intensity of her Commander’s eyes.

Dani’s smile made Grace’s stomach swirl, “Way too long, Grace. I’ve wanted you for way too long.”

Without another thought, Grace kissed Dani again, more assuredly that time. She moved her lips in time with Dani, teeth snagging onto Dani's lower lip, causing the smaller woman on Grace's lap to shiver from head to toe. Grace found her hands travelling to Dani's hips, digging her fingernails into Dani's skin. The buzzing in her head was significantly quieter.

When Dani reached down, yanking at Grace's belt buckle, the augment stiffened up like a board. Adrenaline forced its way through her veins, but she stayed perfectly still.

" _ Tranquilla _ , Grace." Dani reassured, "though I can stop if you want."

Grace had never heard of a worse idea. She shook her head, eager to have Dani touch her all over again. "I... I want this." She said, slipping her thumbs under the waistline of Dani's combat pants.

There was a long moment of pause, Grace could hear Dani’s heartbeat quicken before the commander kissed her. Their teeth clashed again, but Grace gained control of it faster, she used her teeth to pull on Dani’s bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the woman on her lap.

Dani’s fingers worked fast, unclipping Grace’s belt and yanking it through the hoops. The sound of the belt scraping against the fabric of Grace’s pants rang in her ears, and she instinctively dug her nails into Dani’s side.

“ _ Ay _ , not so hard.” Dani recoiled, flinching.

Grace was already out of breath, trying to deal with the absence of Dani’s lips, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay Grace.” Dani said, “lift your hips for me?”

Without a second thought, Grace obeyed her Commander, hiking up her hips so Dani could start to shimmy down the combat pants she was wearing.

Grace used her right arm to force down her pants alongside Dani, their impatient breaths overlapping until the pants pooled between Grace’s ankles.

With the cold air touching Grace’s bare legs, the augment shivered, noting that her body temperature dropped by .2 of a degree after the exposure.

Dani’s warm hand on her thigh felt soothing in contrast. Grace untensed the muscles she didn’t know she had tightened, but then tensed them again when she saw Dani kneel down between her legs.

“What are you-” Grace started to panic.

“Shh, Grace. It’s okay.” Dani’s voice was soothing.

Grace nodded, keeping her hands at her sides, not knowing what else to do. Dani’s warm arm snaked up Grace’s thighs, along the scarred skin of Grace’s body.

As the Commander’s hands went higher, Grace’s breaths ran shorter. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus on Dani’s hands, and only her hands.

“I’m serious, Grace.” Dani said, “ are you sure you don’t want me to-”

“No.” Grace persisted, placing her hands on Dani’s. “I’ve just… I’ve never…”

Dani rubbed her thumb along the inside of Grace’s thigh, “I know. I’ll be gentle.”

“Just… go slower, please?” Grace felt pathetic for falling apart like this. On the battlefield, she was a valiant soldier, risking life and limb to obliterate the machines, but here, now, she was falling apart in front of the one person who mattered most.

“Slower. Got it.” Dani agreed, continuing to rub her thumb along the muscle of Grace’s inner thigh. Feeling emboldened, Grace flexed the muscles in her thighs, to Dani’s delighted surprise.

Dani locked eyes with Grace, then reached one hand down to pull Grace’s pants completely off. Grace shuttered with the lack of fabric on her ankles. The HUD system over her eyes started blaring about critical exposure. Grace tried to ignore the sounds, focusing on how Dani was gently raking the nail of her index finger over the large, white scar on Grace’s thigh.

It felt unbelievably beautiful, the intimacy of Dani’s touch like Grace had never felt it before. When the pads of Dani’s fingers stopped at the hem of Grace’s underwear, the soldier's previously heavy breaths halted altogether. Though, instead of Dani grabbing the useless piece of cloth and pulling it off, she toyed with it, pinching it between her fingers and giving it gentle tugs.

While playing with it, the Commander’s hands simultaneously brushed the inside of Grace’s thighs repeatedly, sending a tingling feeling right into her crotch. The sudden pulsating of her clit made Grace’s body act on it’s own, bucking her hips to grind against Dani’s hands.

Dani smirked, looking up at Grace, who was already starting to fall apart in the shitty old chair she was sitting in.

“Eager, are we?” Dani asked, then slipped her fingers across the material of Grace’s underwear. She already knew what Dani would find, but still gave a sheepish gasp when she saw Dani’s surprised expression. “Guess I better pick up the pace before you melt.”

Grace tried to laugh, but it just came out as a gentle moan, one that Dani echoed.

Travelling back to Grace’s underwear, Dani looked up at the blonde, making sure to lock on to her nervous gaze, “May I?”

Breath trembling, and clit throbbing, Grace couldn’t take anymore of grinding against her underwear to feel any kind of friction. Any apprehension she felt before washed away at the sight of her fearless commander on her knees, with her head between Grace’s legs. 

Grace nodded, “Yes.”

With movements almost too quick for Grace to comprehend, Dani grabbed on to the waistline of her underwear, and dragged them down the augmented soldiers’ muscular legs. The sudden brush of cool air against Grace’s clit made her hypersensitive body react without a second thought, clutching onto the edges of her chair, the wood creaking under the strain of her iron grip.

“Are you okay?” Dani asked, peeling her attention away from the prize between Grace’s legs. Grace tried as much as she could to say something, but whenever she opened her mouth, no coherent words came out. Her crotch was burning, and the fire was starting to spread through her thighs, and creating a weight in her gut. After a few long moments, Grace managed to nod her head ecstatically.

Dani’s smile alone made Grace’s legs tremble harder than they had been before, shaking the chair underneath her. The anticipation was making her skin overheat more than usual, making a temperature warning start flashing at the corner of Grace’s vision. She tried to blink it away, focusing on the huffs of breath that crept closer and closer to the spot Grace needed Dani the most.

There was a moment where time stood still, the sounds of the fly across the room, the booms and whirs of war, were gone. No sound, no world outside of Grace and Dani. None of it mattered. Grace herself felt like she was frozen, her lungs refused to work, her muscles tensed harder than ever before and she felt on the tip of the edge.

All until Dani’s mouth found its mark.

It was at that moment, that everything came crashing around Grace. The feeling of pure bliss exploded between her legs, making her whole body shudder before trembling. There was a desperate and strained cry, mangled and loud that flew from her mouth as Grace clutched onto Dani’s hair.

But before she could recover, Dani flicked the sensitive nub with her warm tongue once more, sending a jolt through Grace’s legs. Involuntarily, she bucked her hips, grinding her crotch against Dani’s mouth. The Commander moaned, the vibrations tickling Grace’s clit and sent another euphoric pulse through her body. She cried out again, this time the sound vaguely resembling Dani’s name.

“P… please…” Grace choked out, though she had no idea what she was pleading for. She felt out of control of her entire body. She tried to control her hands as they gripped fistfulls of Dani’s hair, desperately trying to control the small whimpers and whines that left her throat as the sensation rolled through her body.

When Dani’s mouth pulled away from her, Grace felt as though her life source had been torn from her. She whined, pulling Dani’s face back to where it was.

“Grace.” Dani placed her hands on Grace’s thighs, easily steading her, “what’s wrong?”

The dry scratchiness of Grace’s throat made it hard to say anything. She tried to clear it, but couldn’t. “Nothing. Keep going. Just keep going.”

Dani chuckled, then used her hands to spread Grace’s legs even further before diving back in. The reconnection of Dani’s tongue to Grace’s clit felt nothing short of miraculous. The augment gasped, pushing her hips closer to Dani’s mouth on instinct, the warmth of it making Grace’s head spin. The whole experience was incredible, the best thing Grace had ever felt in her life. She didn’t know something could feel so good, so intense.

A pool of heat started to expand in Grace’s stomach. It built up, getting warmer and warmer, the heat spilling out into her thighs. Her clit was more sensitive than it had ever been, to the point that each delicate lick from Dani’s skilled tongue made Grace cry out.

Changing up her tactics, Dani brought out her teeth, giving the small bud a gentle nip. The slightly painful pinch, followed by gentle licks made Grace’s thighs against Dani’s head, calling out her name over and over as the pleasure dominated every single part of her body. The pool of heat in her stomach got bigger until it spilled over.

Grace’s final cry split through the air as her muscles rhythmically pulled taught and released in turn. She came and came and it felt like she would never stop. Dani, attentive as ever, licked up the mess as her lips curled into a smile. The HUD in Grace’s vision flashed and fuzzed out, all the sounds around her muted, the whole world going dark without the assisted lighting of her augments. The crackling in her ears reverted after seconds, so did the display over her vision. The brief blackout fixed itself.

Panting, Dani leaned back, still on her knees. With her thumb, she wiped up the wetness on her lips, “How was that?”

It took Grace a moment to answer, still recovering, “I think I short circuited.” Dani’s gentle laugh helped Grace pull herself back together. She pulled herself up on the chair noting how loose and calm her body felt.

“Hope that took your mind off things a little.” Dani said, waiting for Grace to put her clothes back on, which she had a few troubles doing at the start.

Grace nodded, pulling her pants up, “Yeah, my head feels a bit more clear. For now.”

“Glad to hear.” Dani said, “now all we have to do is wait for extraction.”

“How long could that take?” Grace asked.

Dani shrugged, “No idea.”

There was another question on the tip of Grace’s tongue. She thought about asking it as she stood up from the chair, but she thought that maybe it would be too soon. So instead, she stood uselessly still, unsure of what to do next.

The Commander turned around, giving Grace a questioning look, “What?”

Grace gave a little chuckle, embarrassed to ask, “Do we, uh, have time for another one?”

War be damned, Dani chuckled, “I’m ready when you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Say it with me, consent is sexy.


End file.
